Dernier recourt pour un amour perdu
by Atayla Malfoy
Summary: FIC REMANIEE... HPDM... Draco Malfoy a disparu, en le sauvant et il se retrouve seul, desespéré. Et decide de le rejoindre... A ses amis, il laisse les souvenirs de leur rencontre, de leur bonheur, et de leur vie.
1. Epilogue

**Auteur: Atayla Malfoy**

**Paring: HP/DM**

**Rating: T**

**Note importante: J'informe que cette histoire traite essentiellement d'une relation homosexuelle, donc homophobes s'abstenir.**

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

**Dernier recourt pour un amour perdu**

**Chapitre 1**

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Des phares, une voiture qui s'approche. Harry, ébloui, cligne des yeux. Sa silhouette se détache sur l'horizon nocturne.

Une apparence fine, élancée. De larges épaules, un torse musclé. Une taille étroite, poursuivie d'interminables jambes.

Ni trop, ni trop peu. Juste ce qu'il faut.

Son corps, jadis maigre et chétif, s'est transformé en un corps digne d'Apollon lui-même. Et cela grâce à ses entraînements quotidiens, intensifs, qu'il avait suivi depuis son plus jeune âge pour tuer le lord noir.

Il a grandi, s'est fortifié et a gagné en assurance.

Sa peau est d'une délicieuse teinte cuivrée et d'une douceur exquise. Seuls quelques stigmates la perturbent. Sans pour autant nuire à son charme. Au contraire. Elles accentuent la force de ses traits. Uniques vestiges d'une guerre qui déroba toute trace d'espoir et de gaîté à ses yeux. Vert émeraude, ils brillaient autrefois de joie, d'innocence et de vie. Ils ne sont, à présent, plus que tristesse, désillusion et mort. Cette flamme qui les animait autrefois s'est éteinte.

Actuellement, ces amers témoignages du passé sont cachés par ses vêtements.

Harry porte un léger pantalon de toile noire et une chemise vert émeraude légèrement ouverte, et qui laisse deviner un torse finement musclé.

Autour de son cou, une fine chaîne d'argent, à laquelle est accroché un pendentif et qui complète les délicates bordures de sa robe, négligemment posée sur ses fortes épaules.

Le bijou représente un lion et un serpent enlacés. Symbole d'un amour qui survit au-delà la mort.

Les deux animaux ont été taillés chacun dans une pierre précieuse. Le lion, né d'un sublime rubis, fait écho au pourpre de sa robe. Le serpent, éclot d'une brillante émeraude, d'une pierre d'amour véritable, fait étinceler ses yeux brillants de larmes trop souvent contenues.

o0o0o0o0o0o

Il était le survivant et devait tuer Voldemort pour sauver le monde. La prophétie l'annonçait. Les sorciers le clamaient. Tout le monde l'espérait. Et ça le dépassait.

Son désir à lui était, avant tout, de venger quatre personnes chères à son cœur. Elles l'avaient laissé seul, ici-bas, par la faute du sombre sorcier.

Ses premières victimes ont été ses parents, morts à sa naissance, qu'il aurait tant aimé connaître et dont l'absence l'avait tant fait souffrir.

Ensuite, ce fut son parrain qu'il venait juste de rencontrer et qu'il avait connu trop peu de temps.

La quatrième personne n'était autre que son amour. Ils étaient encore jeunes, mais ils s'étaient trouvé. Et l'un d'eux était mort. Pour l'autre.

Son aimé, son amant. Son âme sœur. Il avait appris à la connaître après l'avoir haï, et avait finalement éprouvé un amour sans limite. Son ancienne Némésis dont il n'aurait jamais dû être séparé. Son meurtre, si injuste et si lâche, avait fait naître une rage sans nom à l'encontre de l'assassin. Annihilant tout autre sentiment...

°°O°OO°OOO°OO°O°°

Cela fait trois heures que l'ancien Griffondor, que le survivant et vainqueur est là. Seamus l'avait appelé. Il avait combattu avec lui et nombre de ses amis pendant la guerre. La mort l'avait épargné et il avait fini par se reconstruire une vie. Il était devenu l'associé des jumeaux Weasley et vivait heureux de leur commerce florissant.

L'Irlandais voulait savoir s'il venait à cette soirée. Il avait insisté. Signalant que même Ron et Hermione, ses meilleurs amis, y allaient. Eux qui ne sortaient pourtant qu'en de rares occasions, encore trop marqués par les pertes de la guerre. Les parents du rouquin étaient morts, ainsi que sa jeune sœur et que l'aîné de ses frères. La famille de la jeune femme aussi avait subi des pertes, malgré ses origines moldues. Sa mère et son père avaient été torturés jusqu'à mourir pour des informations. Qu'ils n'avaient pas transmi.

Il avait hésité. Il n'avait plus envie de sortir, de danser, de faire la fête... En fait, il n'en avait jamais eu envie. Bien qu'il aie tenté de noyer sa peine dans l'alcool, assis ou étalé sur le comptoir d'un bar. Il ne cherchait qu'une échappatoire à sa douleur. Sa raison d'être s'en était allée et il se rendait compte que quoiqu'il fasse rien ne changerait.

Il ne désire qu'une chose en fait. Il ne veut qu'une chose. Oublier... Oublier. Ou mieux ! Retrouver… Retrouver ce démon qui s'était emparé de son cœur... Ou plutôt cet ange.

Car son âme sœur n'était pas un démon. C'était un ange.

Un ange magnifique à la peau aussi douce qu'un pétale de rose, aux cheveux de satin blanc, aux yeux couleur de lune... Il était beau comme le jour et resplendissant comme le soleil.

Oui, Draco Malfoy, prince incontesté des Serpentards, était un ange d'une beauté diabolique.

Pour Harry en tout cas.

Les autres le trouvaient certes particulièrement beau, mais pas exceptionnel.

Beau... Mais pas extraordinaire.

Ils étaient aveugles.

Mais ils ne le connaissaient pas comme Harry le connaissait.

En public, sa Némésis était d'une arrogance sans bornes. Il employait, pour s'adresser aux autres, un ton froid, une voix traînante, souvent teintée de mépris. Et cette attitude enlevait beaucoup à son charme. Mais ce n'était qu'une façade. Et Harry le savait.

Son visage doux et viril à la fois le fascinait. Et lorsqu'il lui faisait cadeau d'un de ses magnifiques sourires, le survivant était aux anges. Face à son ange.

Sa beauté n'était pas qu'extérieure. Son âme aussi était belle. Tout en lui était beau.

Et cet être céleste l'aimait. Sincèrement. Lui. Harry. Et non le survivant.

Face au monde, Draco Malfoy était un concentré d'arrogance, d'égoïsme, de mépris et de froideur. Mais avec lui, il se transformait en un joyau de bonté, de générosité, de tolérance et d'amour éternel, véritable...

Ils s'étaient haïs durant des années. Cela, tous le savaient. Ce qu'ils ne savaient pas, c'est que cette haine avait évolué.

On dit souvent que de la haine à l'amour, il n'y a qu'un pas. Eh bien eux, ce pas, ils l'avaient franchi. Ensemble.

Les deux amants avaient vécu un bonheur ineffable plus de deux ans. Harry avait eu l'espoir que ce bonheur ne finisse jamais.

Mais le moment était arrivé où il avait vu ses rêves s'effondrer.

o0o0o0o0o0o

Il se rappelle encore ce jour, qui marqua, pour lui, la fin d'une existence de bonheur, et le début d'une souffrance insoutenable. Le début d'une vie dont le seul but était la vengeance; la mort.

Il se rappelle encore de cette odeur de sang, de mort, qui emplissait l'air et le rendait presque irrespirable. Le moment était enfin arrivé de se battre pour sauver le monde. Souvent, maintenant, lorsqu'il arrive à dormir, il se réveille en sursaut. Ses rêves assaillis de ces souvenirs néfastes.

Il ne se doutait pas, alors, de ce que cette bataille lui coûterait.

Il se rappelle des frissons qui courraient le long de sa colonne vertébrale tandis qu'il avançait, qu'il évoluait parmi les combattants. Esquivant un sort, en lançant un autre. Il était bien plus fort que ces simples sorciers et ses amis s'en chargeaient bien.

Lui, il cherchait quelqu'un.

Il marchait et balayait le champ de bataille des yeux...

Lorsque tout à coup, quelqu'un avait hurlé son prénom, alors qu'il entendait, derrière lui, un ricanement digne de Lucifer.

Quelqu'un l'avait brutalement bousculé et il s'était retrouvé couché à terre, un corps sans vie étendu sur lui. S'étant relevé légèrement, il avait reconnu la personne qui le recouvrait.

Et là, le monde s'était arrêté. Comme figé par la souffrance qui peu à peu déchirait son cœur. Lentement, son cerveau réalisait ce qui venait de se passer.

Voldemort, le plus grand mage noir, son ennemi désigné, l'avait lâchement attaqué par derrière, et Harry ne devait sa vie qu'à une personne.

Cette personne-même à qui Harry avait interdit de combattre, craignant de la perdre, elle et le cadeau qu'elle venait de lui offrir.

Une personne qui, par amour, s'était jeté entre lui et son ignoble adversaire pour le sauver.

Le sauveur l'avait regardé. Des larmes, ruisselant sur ses joues, tombaient dans le cou pale, et bientôt froid, de son âme sœur.

Draco Malfoy gisait là, dans ses bras. Ses yeux gris, que son amant aimait tant contempler, étaient fermés, à jamais. Et il savait que plus jamais son amour ne s'y reflèterait.

Le prince des Serpentards, que le monde disait sans cœur, avait donné sa vie pour sauver la sienne.

Et, lentement, la haine avait tracé un chemin jusqu'au cœur du Griffondor, pour finir par envahir son corps entier. L'aveuglant de rage.

Doucement, Harry avait levé la tête. Les combats s'étaient arrêtés. Tout le monde les regardait, lui, et son ange. Ils s'étaient tous figés, stupéfaits.

Le Serpentard, qui avait disparu depuis la fin de ses études était réapparu au moment le plus inattendu. Et qui plus est, pour sacrifier sa vie au profit de celle de Potter, sa célèbre Némésis.

Même Voldemort s'était arrêté de rire et les regardait étonné.

Alors, Harry s'était relevé. Sa haine déformait ses traits et il ne pensait plus qu'à une chose. Tuer le mage noir.

'Tu l'as tué...' avait-il dit. 'Tu vas payer.'

Sa voie s'était élevée dans les airs, calme et froide, démontrant une détermination sans limite.

Seules, en lui, subsistait la haine et la volonté de faire disparaître celui qui l'avait séparé de ceux qu'il aimait.

°°O°OO°OOO°OO°O°°

**A suivre...**

**Comme je l'ai déjà dis, je ne sais pas trop rallonger les chapitres que j'avais déjà écrit, mais après le quatrième, ils se feront plus long. Dsl et merci d'avoir lu ! Ca vous a plu ? Une review ?**


	2. Ultime sourire

**Auteur: Atayla Malfoy**

**Paring: HP/DM**

**Rating: T**

**Note importante: J'informe que cette histoire traite essentiellement d'une relation homosexuelle, donc homophobes s'abstenir.**

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

**Dernier recourt pour un amour perdu**

**Chapitre 2 : Ultime sourire.**

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

_Alors, Harry s'était relevé. Sa haine déformait ses traits et il ne pensait plus qu'à une chose. Tuer le mage noir._

_'Tu l'as tué...' avait-il dit. 'Tu vas payer.'_

_Sa voie s'était élevée dans les airs, calme et froide, démontrant une détermination sans limite._

_Seules, en lui, subsistait la haine et la volonté de faire disparaître celui qui l'avait séparé de ceux qu'il aimait._

o0o0o0o0o0o

Ce soir là, le monde sorcier et moldu fut débarrassé du sorcier le plus noir qu'il eut connu.

Ce soir là, les deux camps assistèrent, médusés, à la mort de Voldemort.

Le sauveur possédait une puissance magique très élevée. Ils le savaient. Mais rien ne les avait préparés à une telle énergie.

Sous le coup de la douleur, de la haine, de l'amour, Harry avait lâché les brides de sa magie. Elle émanait de lui par vague. Frôlant ceux qui l'entouraient. Les pénétrant, les sondant. Les faisant souffrir ou les guérissant selon la bonté de leur âme.

Qu'ils soient mangemorts ou pas n'importait plus. Les traîtres souffraient. Les espions guérissaient.

Et Voldemort hurlait.

Son âme n'était que noirceur. Aucune lumière. Aucune lueur. Rien que du noir.

Cause de frayeur. Cause de douleur. Cause de malheur.

Il hurlait la souffrance qu'il avait engendrée.

Il mourut de la mort qu'il avait dispersée.

Effaçant son ombre infernal du monde.

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Seamus avait donc appelé le Griffy et lui avait demandé de venir à cette soirée.

Il avait tellement insisté – on pourrait même dire qu'il l'avait saoulé –, soutenu, en cela, par ses deux amis, qu'Harry avait finalement accepté.

Il y était allé, à cette fameuse soirée. Une de plus une de moins, après tout. Il essaierait d'oublier, encore, le temps d'une nuit. Depuis la fin de la guerre, la fin de son bonheur, il vivait prisonnier du passé. Incapable d'en échapper. Trop de pleurs. Trop de peines. Trop de morts.

Il avait vu ses amis. Avait dansé. On l'avait invité. On lui avait payé un verre. Puis deux. Puis trois…

Il avait fini par arrêter de les compter.

Il sentait l'alcool couler dans sa bouche. Brûler sa gorge. Et il aimait ça. Un instant, une seconde, cette chaleur l'apaisait. Mais si peu ! Toujours, elle disparaissait. Toujours ! Mais il continuait. Il n'avait plus rien à perdre. Il avait déjà trop perdu.

La tête lui tournait. Encore une fois. Normal. Après tout ce qu'il avait ingurgité. Certains s'étonneraient même qu'il ne tombe bas déjà. Mais on s'habitue à tout. Ou presque. Lui pas. A l'alcool qui brûle. Mais pas au reste. C'était toujours la même chose, rien ne changeait. Rien ne changerait jamais… La solitude et la douleur étaient ses lots et il devait s'en contenter. Mais il ne pouvait supporter.

Les slows avaient commencé. Bel homme, doux euphémisme, il attirait les regards. Et quelqu'un ne tarda pas à l'inviter. Grand aux yeux noirs. Basané aux cheveux d'ébènes. Le survivant avait accepté. Il voulait oublier. A n'importe quel prix.

L'inconnu avait posé ses mains dans son dos, simplement. L'entraînant avec lui en une danse sensuel. Harry le suivait sans difficulté. Sans réfléchir. Sans désir. Son partenaire lui avait parlé. Mais Harry ne l'écoutait plus. C'est à peine s'il l'avait écouté l'inviter. Il l'avait seulement suivi. Et maintenant, il pensait. Il rêvait de son ange, s'imaginait dans ses bras.

Lorsque tout à coup, il avait été arraché à ses songes.

Il avait dû redescendre sur terre. Bien malgré lui.

Le slow était fini et un autre commençait… Les mains de son danseur s'étaient faites plus audacieuses, et il lui avait à nouveau adressé la parole.

'Tu ne trouves pas qu'il fait chaud ici ? Moi, j'étouffe !' lui avait-il dit d'un ton désinvolte. 'Tu n'aurais pas envie de sortir prendre l'air ?'

Harry n'était pas dupe. Prendre l'air… C'était surtout prendre du bon temps qu'il voulait.

Ils étaient tous les mêmes. Ils n'en voulaient qu'à son corps. Et c'était une proie facile. Sans volonté. Docile. Tous ces hommes qu'il rencontrait se ressemblaient. Il n'y avait eu qu'une exception…

Ensembles, ils étaient sortis. Et il savait ce qui l'attendait…

Trahissait-il son ancienne Némésis ?

Peut-être.

Le fait est qu'il ne supportait plus ce chagrin qui pesait tellement sur son cœur.

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Maintenant, errant dans les rues sombres du Londres sorcier, il pleure. Des sillons de larmes trop longtemps ravalées coulent enfin sur son visage.

Il avait abandonné l'inconnu lorsque celui-ci avait tenté de l'embrasser, réalisant que toute relation avec une autre personne que son Draco bien-aimé le dégoûtait.

Qu'avait-il imaginé ? Personne ne pourrait le remplacer.

Et sûrement pas un inconnu.

Sans le blond, tout est fade. Tous sont fades.

Ainsi, il déambule dans les rues froides, les yeux brillants de larmes.

Tel une âme en peine.

Tel une âme perdue.

Perdue dans ce monde pour lequel on avait sacrifié sa raison de vivre. Et sa vie.

Perdue dans ce monde qui ne lui apporte plus que douleur.

Peu à peu, ses larmes se tarissent et, voyant le soleil se lever, il se rend à Poudlard. Une dernière fois.

Le seul endroit où il se sent réellement chez lui. Le seul endroit où lui et Draco vécurent réellement heureux, insouciant, amoureux, unis. Même si leur relation restait secrète.

Se rendant sur la tombe de son ancien amant, il y pleure tout son saoul jusqu'au soir.

La tombe est simplement constituée d'une stèle noire. Elle est ornée d'un serpent vert et d'un lion rouge tendrement enlacés. Symbole de leur amour.

Harry, à sa mort, avait insisté pour qu'il soit enterré là. Près du lac de Poudlard. Sous ce saule.

C'était leur lieu de rencontre favori. C'était là qu'ils s'étaient avoués leur amour. C'était là que, pour la première fois, ils n'avaient fait qu'un.

Tout comme personne ne comprenait pourquoi le Serpentard s'était sacrifié pour sauver sa vie, personne ne comprenait pourquoi Harry voulait à tout prix l'ensevelir là. Ni même pourquoi il tenait tant à s'occuper de l'enterrement lui-même.

Personne, pas même ses meilleurs amis, n'avait compris le sens du serpent et du lion unis.

o0o0o0o0o0o

Il se fait tard, le soleil commence à décliner.

De sa poche, le survivant sort un flacon. Avant d'aller sur la tombe, il était allé chercher – dans le bureau de Snape alors que celui-ci déjeunait – une potion qui lui apporterait une mort douce en quelques minutes.

Levant la tête, il admire le soleil, une dernière fois. Comme ils se plaisaient à le faire autrefois. Ensemble.

A présent, il ne souhaite plus que deux choses. Retrouver son âme sœur. Et échapper à ce monde qui ne veut plus de lui et pour lequel il n'est plus rien.

Il ne reste en lui, maintenant, que le désir de voir, enfin, le soleil se coucher sur sa vie.

Doucement, il conduit le goulot de la fiole à ses lèvres. Le liquide froid coule lentement dans sa bouche. Il le sent envahir sa gorge, envahir son corps. Un bien-être longtemps attendu s'empare de lui. Il est heureux. Il va enfin retrouver son amour.

Son corps s'engourdit. Ses membres se relâchent. Il se sent bien, apaisé. Ses paupières, accablées, se ferment à jamais, sur les derniers rayons du soleil.

Un sourire bienheureux orne ses lèvres.

Ultime sourire.

Son ange l'accueillait, souriant et tendant les bras, éclairé d'une lumière angélique.

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

C'est ainsi, couché sur la tombe de Draco Malfoy, semblant enfin heureux, que ses proches le découvrent le lendemain matin.

A coté de lui, ils trouvent la fiole, vide, ainsi qu'une lettre, une pensine et une autre fiole dans laquelle flottent de fins fils blancs, scintillants comme de l'argent.

o0o0o0o0o0o

**A suivre…**

**Voilà. Deuxième chapitre remanié. J'espère qu'il vous a plu.**

**Qu'en pensez-vous ? **

**Ceux qui avaient lu la première version, d'après vous, c'est mieux ?**

**Biz et à bientôt.**

**Atayla.**


	3. Prémices d'un éden

**Auteur: Atayla Malfoy**

**Paring: HP/DM**

**Rating: T**

**Note importante: J'informe que cette histoire traite essentiellement d'une relation homosexuelle, donc homophobes s'abstenir.**

**Dernier recourt pour un amour perdu**

**Chapitre 3 : Prémices d'un éden.**

Du haut du ciel, le soleil contemple cette scène. Comme la veille il observait la fin tragique d'un mythe vivant. De là-haut, de son trône, il avait vu la vie de cet homme. De cet adolescent. De cet enfant. Encore.

Il l'avait vu naître. Il l'avait vu survivre. Il l'avait vu sourire. Rire. Aimer...

Il l'avait vu se battre. Il l'avait vu gagner. Il l'avait vu pleurer. Désespérer. Mourir…

Témoin éternel de la vie de ces gens. Spectateur radieux des amours de ces âmes. Observateur splendide des bassesses de ce monde…

Il avait tout vu. Et riait pourtant. Resplendissant dans le ciel.

o0o0o0o0o0o

Une jeune femme aux longs cheveux châtains, autrefois indisciplinables, maintenant tressés en une longue natte, pleure, agenouillée devant le spectacle de son meilleur ami, à jamais endormi et souriant.

Aux cotés d'Hermione, son mari, un grand jeune homme roux, Ronald Weasley. Lui non plus, ne peut retenir ses larmes face à son frère adoptif qui semble ne pouvoir être heureux que par la mort.

Destin tragique que celui du trio. Jamais deux sans trois dit-on. Plus que deux pourtant.

Douleur. Incompréhension. Pleurs.

Désillusion. Peine étouffée. Silence.

o0o0o0o0o0o

Séchant ses larmes, Hermione se relève et aperçoit les fioles, la pensine et la lettre.

Doucement, elle se saisit de l'enveloppe, l'ouvre et en sort un parchemin.

L'écriture d'Harry est tremblante, ponctuée de tâches floues. Preuve de ses pleurs. Mensonge d'un sourire. Désir de partir.

Elle la lit, tout haut, pour que son mari entende.

**Chers amis,**

**Je ne passerai pas par quatre chemins pour vous donner les raisons de mon geste qui ne vous surprend peut-être pas. **

**Vous avez remarqué, sans comprendre pourquoi, que malgré la mort de Voldemort, j'étais désespéré et vous avez voulu m'aider. Pour cela je vous remercie, même si vous n'auriez rien pu faire. **

**La raison de mon anéantissement est simple. Cette ordure ne s'est pas contentée de tuer mes parents et mon parrain, elle m'a aussi volé ma dernière raison de vivre. Elle a tué Draco Malfoy.**

**Draco Malfoy que j'aime depuis toujours et avec qui je vivais un bonheur indescriptible depuis un an. **

**Pardonnez-moi de ne vous en avoir pas parlé plus tôt, mais vous n'auriez pas compris sans que Draco ne soit obligé de dévoiler sa véritable personnalité. Et cela je ne le voulais pas. J'avais bien trop peur que si Voldemort avait vent de notre amour il n'essaye de le tuer.**

**Sans compter qu'après notre mariage, il m'a offert le plus beau cadeau que le monde pouvait m'apporter. Il m'a donné une fille. Une merveilleuse petite fille qui, comme lui, ressemble à un ange blond. Elle a cependant hérité mes yeux verts.**

**Vous rappelez-vous que jusqu'à ce qu'il me sauve, personne ne savait où il avait disparu ? **

**En fait, ils vivaient tout les deux dans une maison de campagne isolée et je les rejoignais dès que je le pouvais. C'est là que je disparaissais parfois plusieurs jours de suite.**

**Nous avions eu la folie d'espérer pouvoir vivre, un jour, notre bonheur au grand jour. C'était sans compter la prodigieuse faculté de Voldemort à tuer toutes les personnes qui me sont chères.**

**Heureusement, il n'a pas réussi à tuer notre fille, Eyleen Potter Malfoy, qui a maintenant presque un an.**

**A la mort de Draco, je l'ai placé dans un pensionnat sorcier. Je n'étais pas capable de m'occuper d'elle, j'étais encore trop faible, et par la suite bien trop triste pour que mon ange soit heureux. Je vous laisse sur cette lettre l'adresse de l'établissement, et je vous confie, à vous, Ron et Hermione, notre fille bien-aimée.**

**Prenez soin d'elle s'il vous plait, et faites en sorte qu'elle ne m'en veuille pas. Je l'aime mais je ne supporte plus de vivre sans l'homme que j'aime. J'aimerai qu'elle se rappelle de moi, et de Draco aussi. Je vous ai laissé une pensine et une fiole qui contient quelques uns de mes souvenirs et de ceux de Draco.**

**Vous comprendrez mieux pourquoi je l'aime tellement. Vous comprendrez qu'il n'est pas ce qu'il semble être et que s'il est resté neutre, c'est parce que je l'y ai forcé.**

**Je vous laisse ici chers amis car je pense que mes souvenirs et ceux de Draco vous communiqueront mieux ce que je veux encore vous faire comprendre que mes mots.**

**Je tiens encore à vous signaler une dernière fois que je ne regrette pas mon geste et que je vais enfin être heureux près de la personne que j'aime plus que tout.**

**N'oubliez pas de répéter à Eyleen que, Draco et moi, nous l'aimons et que, de là où nous sommes, nous veillons sur elle.**

**Merci pour tout chers amis, et à bientôt. Ce n'est pas la dernière fois que nous nous voyons.**

**Harry.**

Hermione se tut. Incapable d'en dire d'avantage. De leurs yeux à tous deux, des larmes silencieuses coulaient, roulant lentement sur leurs joues, terminant leur course dans l'herbe tendre.

Salissant le temps. Insultant le ciel rieur.

Aucun d'eux ne parlait. Ce qu'il venait d'apprendre les laissait sans voix.

Le saule pleureur, ami prédestiné des deux amants, les protégeait de ses branches. Eux qui, dans les pires moments, avaient soutenu le Survivant.

Autour d'eux, le vent soufflait une faible bise, transportant avec lui les lointains échos du chant d'un rossignol.

Un souffle léger jouait entre les feuilles des arbres, comme quelqu'un dirigeant un orchestre. Rafraîchissant cet éternel et paisible témoin des joies et des souffrances qui traversent les âges…

Dans l'eau, le soleil brillait dans une multitude de reflets. Semblables aux innombrables étoiles qui parcourent le ciel. Telles les âmes immortelles de nos plus lointains aïeux…

o0o0o0o0o0o

Au bout d'un certain temps, Hermione sèche ses larmes et prend la pensine.

Elle est petite et finement décorée. On y a sculptés des oiseaux que l'on peut voir voltiger autour de délicates roses à peine écloses. Parmi elles, un lion et un serpent dorment ensemble. Sur le rebord de l'œuvre, on peut lire, en fins caractères :

'_**Toi et moi pour toujours, quoiqu'il arrive**_'.

Après avoir admiré la pensine, la brunette la dépose délicatement dans l'herbe, se saisit de la fiole pleine de souvenirs et la vide dans le petit réceptacle.

Les deux amis et époux se penchent alors au dessus. Les fils d'argents tournoient sous eux. Lumineux. Et ils se sentent tomber, lentement.

o0o0o0o0o0o

Regardant autour d'eux, ils remarquent qu'ils se trouvent à Poudlard, dans le parc.

Il est tard, c'est la nuit.

Les étoiles brillent et donnent un éclat magique au tapis blanc qui recouvre le sol et les toits du château. La neige étincelle de mille diamants et donne une impression de calme et de sérénité au lieu.

Tout à coup, ils entendent un cri, suivi de gémissements, et de paroles incompréhensibles. Ils se mettent à courir vers un saule pleureur proche du lac, l'origine des gémissements semblant venir de là, et s'arrêtent stupéfaits.

Ils viennent de découvrir Harry, allongé dans l'herbe, se débattant dans sa cape. Remuant de sombres pensées, il s'est endormi là et est maintenant en plein cauchemar.

Un cauchemar sûrement dû au mage noir si on en croit sa cicatrice, actuellement verte et brillante, et l'expression de souffrance sur son visage.

« C'est donc ici qu'il était quand il découchait !? », s'exclame Ron, les yeux en coupes.

« Quand il découchait ?! »

« Oui, ça lui arrivait souvent depuis la mort de Sirius… »

'Potter ?'

Ils sursautent.

Reconnaissant la voix traînante du Prince des Serpentard, ils se retournent et le voient s'approcher.

_Air fier. _

_Démarche souple. _

_Glissante. _

_Froide. _

_Image. _

_Façade._

Son regard est gris. Son regard est clair.

_Pureté d'argent. _

_Etoile de la nuit._

'Potter !… Arrête donc de faire l'idiot… Et je retire vingt points à Griffondor pour non-respect du couvre feu !'

_Tremblement futile. _

_Légère fissure._

« LE CON !!! Il ne se rend même pas compte qu'Harry est en plein cauchemar !!! Comment Harry a-t-il pu imaginer qu'il n'était pas la fouine arrogante et méprisante qu'on a toujours connue !?! »

« Chuteuh ! Tais-toi et regarde ! Tu juges toujours sans réfléchir, Ron !! »

« … »

Bougon, Ron se retourne et considère à nouveau la scène.

Draco est maintenant près d'Harry et, debout, il le regarde, ne sachant que faire.

Sur son visage, une expression est apparue. Une expression qu'ils n'avaient jamais vue…

'Potter ? Arrête !... Merde ! Mais qu'est-ce que t'as ?'

Sa voix est plus douce maintenant, et nos deux amis sont étonnés d'y déceler une trace d'anxiété…

Harry continue toujours à s'agiter. Ne réalisant pas qu'il n'est plus seul.

C'est alors que, sous les yeux stupéfaits du couple Weasley, Draco se penche doucement et prend le brun dans ses bras. Délicatement.

Lui prodiguant de douces caresses, lui chuchotant des mots apaisants, il le borde calmement, patiemment. Attendant que le sauveur se calme, enfin, et finissent par s'endormir dans ses bras.

Le célèbre Serpentard insensible reste là, regardant tendrement, tristement le visage innocent de celui qui repose dans ses bras. Jamais Ron et Hermione ne l'ont vu ainsi, si vulnérable...

_Cassure. _

_Abandon d'une carapace. _

_Aveu à la nuit. _

_Repos mérité. _

_Mais si court. _

_Bientôt le retour. _

_Le levé du jour. _

_Mentir à nouveau. _

_Faire souffrir encore._

Au bout d'un moment, poussant un long soupir, le Serpentard se met à bouger, dépose le Griffondor à coté de lui et, portant les mains à son cou, il essaie de détacher les bras qui l'encerclent.

Un souffle s'échappe.

'Non… S'il te plait. Ne me laisse pas seul Draco…'

Un autre se bloque.

Le blond s'arrête, stupéfait. Il n'ose pas croire ce faible murmure. Ce qu'Harry vient de lui chuchoter d'une voix ensommeillée.

'S'il te plait. Reste…'

_Nouvel espoir._

Draco se relève, prenant Harry dans ses bras. Il se dirige alors vers le château.

_Silhouette curieuse. _

_Deux princes enlacés. _

_Némésis unies. _

_Sentiments cachés. _

_Ames trop douloureuses. _

Alors qu'ils les suivent, tout devient flou autour de Ron et d'Hermione.

A nouveau, ils se retrouvent dans l'obscurité.

Et à nouveau, la lumière se fait. Doucement. Et ils se retrouvent dans une chambre.

o0o0o0o0o0o

**A suivre…**

**Une review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez ? SVP… J'aimerai m'améliorer et vous m'aideriez. **


	4. Fissure et mauvaise foi

**Auteur: Atayla Malfoy**

**Paring: HP/DM**

**Rating: T**

**Note importante: J'informe que cette histoire traite essentiellement d'une relation homosexuelle, donc homophobes s'abstenir.**

**Dernier recourt pour un amour perdu**

**Fissure et mauvaise foi**

Une chambre...

L'obscurité et puis une chambre...

Une atmosphère calme, sereine, accueillante...

Les rayons naissants du petit matin traversent la vitre, donnant vie gaiement à la pièce. Illuminant de leur douce lumière le mobilier de Poudlard soigneusement ciré. Eclairant lentement ce qui entoure nos époux Weasley.

« C'est une chambre de préfet en chef » constate Hermione avec son habituel sérieux.

« Comment tu sais ça toi?! » s'étonne son mari, la fixant de ses yeux bleus arrondis.

« Ron... » Commence Hermione dans un soupire d'exaspération, « J'ai aussi été préfète en chef... »

« Ah! Euh... Oui, c'est vrai. Désolé, j'avais la tête ailleurs... »

« C'est rien, ça arrive... En tout cas, ce préfet appartient à Serpentard... »

« Ouais! Ca je l'avais remarqué! »

« Et il a du goût... »

« ... »

« OH ! Ron ! Regarde ! »

De son doigt, Hermione, tenant son mari par le bras, pointe un petit oiseau, pas plus gros qu'une petite pomme cueillie de bon matin.

Il voltige à travers la chambre. Furtivement, il était entré par l'entrebâillement de la fenêtre. Son fascinant plumage bleu nuit se détache sur les murs aux apaisants tons d'herbe tendre.

Les deux adultes le suivent des yeux, observant le petit volatile faire le tour de la pièce, passer vivement devant la haute garde-robe, devant une porte en chêne ciselé, revenir en arrière, monter, descendre, remonter, tourner..., semblable à un vif d'or bleu.

Il tourne maintenant au-dessus du lit à baldaquin aux lourdes tentures d'un vert profond, toujours poursuivit du regard envoûté des deux ex-griffondors. Promptement, il se pose à l'ombre, sur l'un des montants en bois sculpté.

Enfin immobile, nos deux amis distinguent, sur son dos, une mince ligne jaune or, prenant naissance à la base de son fin bec pour mourir doucement au bout de sa queue. Ces deux petits yeux noirs semblent les narguer tandis qu'il chante joyeusement.

Un léger bruissement de tissus froissés les arrache à la vision de l'oiseau qui semble les avoir envoûtés.

Lentement, comme à regret, leur regard se détache du petit animal pour se diriger vers le bas.

Et lorsque leur regard se pose enfin sur le matelas, ils comprennent. Ils comprennent qu'ils se trouvent dans la chambre de Draco Malfoy, préfet en chef pendant leur dernière année.

Mais celui-ci n'est pas seul… Leur ami, Harry, y dort aussi, blotti dans ses bras, un sourire bienheureux aux lèvres. Semblable au sourire qui éclaire actuellement son visage, maintenant froid, dans le monde réel.

Les rayons du soleil s'approprient petit à petit la chambre lorsque, enfin, ils éclairent les deux visages endormis. Harry fronce doucement les sourcils. Lentement, il s'éveille, s'étirant paresseusement, bercé par le doux chant de l'oiseau. Ses yeux s'ouvrent doucement, encore assoupis.

C'est lorsqu'il se rend compte qu'il n'est pas seul, ni près du lac, qu'il se réveille complètement, ouvrant de grands yeux. Se rendant compte qu'il est dans un lit de Serpentard, il tourne, avec une appréhension visible, son visage vers la personne avec laquelle il a dormi et, le découvrant enfin, il se fige, interloqué.

Immédiatement, il saute du lit, manquant tomber. Dérangé dans son sommeil, Draco se réveille. Il a froid. Il est seul… Mais, qui est là, près du lit ?

Ebloui par les rayons du soleil, il ne voie pas Harry qui le regarde, la fureur emplissant lentement mais inexorablement son regard.

'Malfoy ?! Qu'est-ce que je fous ici ?'

Au son de sa voix, dominée par le mépris, le dégoût et l'incompréhension, l'interpellé se réveille complètement, un frisson parcourant son dos.

Le volatile, surpris, interrompu, émet un léger piaillement indigné avant de s'élancer dans la chambre pour aller se poser légèrement un peu plus loin, sur un fauteuil d'un profond vert sombre orné de fines bordures en argent, pour fixer la personne responsable de son irritation d'un œil courroucé et se remettre à chanter.

Lorsqu'un cri l'interrompt à nouveau…

'Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ???'

Révolté, le petit animal bleu nuit pousse un cri de mécontentement avant de s'envoler pour s'élancer fièrement hors de la chambre, laissant les deux princes seuls…

'S'il te plaît Harry, calme-toi, je ne t'ai rien fait…'

'JAMAIS ! Jamais je ne t'ai autorisé à m'appeler par mon prénom !!!'

Sa voix est furieuse, sur son visage, la haine se lit…

Le blond, au grand étonnement de nos deux compagnons, semble se tasser dans son lit. Son corps pâle se détachant sur les draps foncés tremble légèrement.

Maintenant, la déception, la tristesse, la peine sont marquées sur son visage. Un sanglot s'échappe de ses lèvres tremblantes…

'Mais hier, tu m'as toi-même appelé Draco, quand tu m'as demandé de ne pas te laisser seul…'

La voix autrefois glaciale et dédaigneuse que le brun et ses amis connaissaient n'est plus maintenant que douceur et supplique…

Cependant, le Griffondor, hors de lui, ne voit rien, n'entend rien…

'Tu mens !!! Jamais je ne t'aurais appelé par ton prénom ! Et encore moins pour te demander de ne pas me laisser seul !'

Sa voix et dure méprisante… En l'entendant, le blond ne peut empêcher ses épaules de trembler encore plus…

Draco Malfoy, prince des Serpentards, ne s'est jamais dévoilé ainsi, il n'a jamais laissé tomber son masque face à quelqu'un, et encore moins face à Harry. Ron et Hermione n'en reviennent pas… Comment leur ami peut-il faire preuve d'une telle mauvaise foi ? Comment peut-il ignorer le comportement si inhabituel du Vert et Argent ?

'Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait !!!!!' hurle, à nouveau, Harry, horrifié lorsqu'il se rend compte qu'il se rend compte qu'il porte un pyjama vert, un pyjama du Serpentard, les sortant de leurs pensées.

'Rien ! Je te le jure ! Je te le jure…'

Les larmes coulent maintenant, libres, sur son visage pâle… Ainsi recroquevillé sur son lit, les épaules secouées de soubresauts, le visage inondé de larmes, l'expression perdue d'un enfant qui vient de perdre ce qu'il a de plus cher au monde, il n'a plus rien du Draco Malfoy si hautain, si méprisant, si froid et impassible. C'est un nouveau prince de Serpentard qui se trouve là, devant eux, devant Harry qui refuse toujours de croire en ce qu'il voit.

'Menteur !!! Tu me dégoûtes Malfoy ! Tu me dégoûtes !'

'…'

'Je ne sais pas ce que tu m'as fait, mais je me sens sale rien qu'à savoir que j'ai dormi avec toi !!!'

Face au mépris d'Harry, face à la grimace de dégoût qui est apparue sur son visage, un nouveau sanglot s'échappe des lèvres du blond.

'Je n'ai rien fait… Je te le jure sur ce que j'ai de plus cher… Je ne pourrais jamais te faire de mal !... Je t'aime Harry ! Je t'…'

'TAIS-TOI !!! Tais-toi ! Ne m'adresse plus jamais la parole ! Jamais !'

Tout en s'époumonant, Harry se dirige vers la porte, à reculons, manquant de trébucher dans son emportement…

oOoOoOo

Un silence de plomb s'est installé dans la chambre lorsque Harry est parti. C'est à peine si Ron et Hermione osent respirer, trop secoués par la scène qui vient de se dérouler devant leurs yeux. Trop secoués par le Draco Malfoy qu'ils viennent de découvrir, qu'ils sont en train de découvrir...

L'atmosphère de la pièce leur paraît tout à coup plus pesante, moins accueillante. Les rayons du Soleil, si radieux tout à l'heure, semblent maintenant moqueurs, malveillants, cruels. Ils illuminent cette scène, comme s'ils voulaient la mettre en valeur, comme s'ils voulaient la montrer au grand jour, faisant contraster leur bonne humeur au désespoir du blond.

Le silence s'éternise, lourd, malsain, seulement brisé par les sanglots étouffés du blond.

Devant leurs yeux, Draco Malfoy pleure. Il pleure, la tête enfouie dans les coussins, son corps, secoué de violents tremblements, recroquevillé sur lui-même, un flot de douleur s'échappant de ses lèvres…

'… Ha… Harry… Je t'aime tant… Je suis dé… désolé, je n'aurais pas du te prendre a… avec moi… Je… Je le savais… Je t'aime… mais… mais je ne suis qu'un égoïste… Oh mais si tu sa… savais ce que j'avais mal de te… te voir ainsi… J'avais esp… péré te faire oublier… Oh ! Harry ! Je suis si désolé !... Je… Je sais pourtant que tu me hais...'

Le Serpentard pleure, serrant son coussin contre son torse, de toutes ses forces, comme s'il peut combler le vide qui emplit son cœur…

Les larmes aux yeux, les deux Griffondor écoutent, impuissants, la douleur de leur ancien adversaire…

Devant eux, ils voient le vrai Draco, un Draco amoureux qui est forcé de feindre devant l'école entière une haine qu'il n'éprouve pas envers l'homme de ses rêves, un Draco obligé de faire souffrir celui qu'il voudrait, par-dessus tout, voir heureux…

Et il souffre de se comporter ainsi avec l'homme qu'il aime, il ne supporte plus d'être, avec lui, si abjecte. Et la douleur qu'il lit chaque jour sur le doux visage de son bien-aimé le torture toujours plus.

Cette nuit, il n'a pu s'empêcher d'essayer de le réconforter… Mais, la haine qu'il lui a témoignée, pour le protéger, lui a enlevé l'espoir d'être, un jour, aimé de lui…

Et Ron et Hermione viennent de comprendre. Ils viennent de comprendre ce qu'Harry leur a écrit. Ils viennent de comprendre pourquoi Draco avait changé pendant leur dernière année. Ils viennent de comprendre qu'il était, en effet, bien plus sensible qu'il n'y paraissait.

Et, alors ils se rappellent avec horreur toutes les insultes qu'ils ont jetées au visage de 'la Fouine', comme ils l'appelaient.

Et, lentement, l'obscurité s'installe, l'image devient floue et les sanglots s'estompent…

o0o0o0o0o0o

**A suivre…**

**Voilà, celui-ci, je ne l'ai pas vraiment modifié parce que je l'aime encore bien. C'est le dernier remanié. La suite, se sera de l'inédit.**

**Alors ? Je suis nulle ou archi nulle ?**

**J'attends vos reviews avec IMPATIENCE. **

**Biz.**

**Aty**

**ET J'ai fini mes examens !!!! Youpi !!!!!!!!!**


	5. Frêles remparts

**Auteur: Atayla Malfoy**

**Paring: HP/DM**

**Rating: T**

**Note importante: J'informe que cette histoire traite essentiellement d'une relation homosexuelle, donc homophobes s'abstenir.**

**Dernier recourt pour un amour perdu**

**Frêles remparts**

La lumière…

A nouveau, la lumière…

Encore un souvenir… Mais de qui cette fois-ci ?

Un couloir…

Un couloir sombre, sans fenêtres, sans personne…

Juste eux, deux imposteurs qui avancent dans un monde clos et condamné.

Le choc a été rude.

Voir Draco Malfoy pleurer… Ce n'était pas une chose à laquelle ils s'attendaient.

Voir Harry Potter crier… Et blesser… Ils ne l'auraient pas cru non plus.

C'était deux découvertes. Deux cris entendus. Deux désespoirs certains… Et inconnus jusque là. A leurs yeux, leur passé a changé. Une page nouvelle est apparue. Ils étaient aveugles, et la lumière s'est faite. Mais que n'ont-ils pas vu d'autres ? Cette simple perspective les effraie.

Tout à coup, une porte s'ouvre. Claque. Sortant nos deux époux de leurs sombres pensées.

'Pauvre con va…'

Dans le couloir, face à eux, Harry vient d'émerger d'une classe. D'un mouvement rageur, il se frotte les yeux. Il vient de pleurer.

'S'il croit m'avoir comme ça, il peut toujours rêver.'

Sa voix tremble, de peine et de rage mêlées.

Hâtivement, il s'éloigne, et eux le suivent, tant bien que mal.

Ils ont reconnu les lieux. Ils sont dans un vieux couloir du château où personne n'allait du temps de leur scolarité…

Du moins, c'est ce qu'ils croyaient.

Rapidement, le survivant arrive au grand hall. Il est bondé. Les élèves sont rassemblés et semblent attendre. C'est sûrement une sortie à Pré-au-lard.

S'étant recomposé un visage, il rejoint le rouquin du souvenir qui le rejoint.

'Hé ! Harry ! Qu'est-ce que tu faisais mon vieux ? J'ai failli t'attendre !'

Le brun sourie.

'Désolé Ron. J'avais oublié un truc en classe.'

Comme si de rien était.

'Ah bon… T'as tout maintenant ?'

'Ouais. Ouais ! T'inquiètes… On y va ?'

Il est même enjoué.

'Ouais ! En avant la compagnie ! Hermione va nous attendre !'

Et maintenant, il rigole.

_C'est un rire poignard. _

_C'est un rire menteur._

_Et des yeux sans chaleur._

_Froids. _

_Si froids. _

La sombre lueur de la douleur y luit.

_Cruelle. _

_Atroce. _

_Et dure._

_Si dure._

Semblable aux ténèbres qui emplissent et envahissent les profondeurs de l'océan.

Et pourtant, autour de lui, tous sourient. Tous rient. Tous s'amusent. Sa souffrance passe inaperçue aux yeux de tous.

_Ou presque… _

Et c'est ce presque qui dérange. Il le sait et il le sent…

Deux yeux d'argent le suivent, torturés.

Mais il ne veut pas voir.

Mais il ne veut pas croire.

Perdre encore ? Souffrir plus ? Mourir plus vite ?

Il ne veut plus. Il préfère endurer sa peine. Esseulé. Ne plus croire pour ne plus se retrouver seul à nouveau.

Ses parents sont morts pour lui. Et il s'est retrouvé entre les mains des restes de sa famille. Isolé et haï.

Il retrouva son parrain. Cru un temps au bonheur… Et le perdit. Lui aussi. Pour sa vie.

_Espérer pour mieux souffrir._

_Se lier pour mieux se perdre._

_Etre aimé pour mieux survivre._

Il a perdu espoir et ne veut plus rêver…

Plus loin, une autre personne ne participe pas non plus à la liesse générale.

Chose peu surprenante selon les deux Gryffondors quand on connaît la personne. Ils auraient été étonnés du contraire.

Mais que savent-ils de lui ? Vraiment ?

Les apparences sont parfois trompeuses.

Ils en ont déjà la preuve.

Une de plus ?

Pourquoi pas ?

Quelque chose cloche… Gêne… Dérange…

Ils observent.

Ils sont là pour ça.

Et à nouveau, c'est le choc ! Ce qui cloche, c'est le regard.

Deux perles qui brillent. Deux yeux corbeaux qui caressent tristement le visage si aristocratique.

Etrangers à la scène, intrus dans un souvenir, Ron et Hermione voient ce qu'ils doivent voir.

_Trois frêles remparts. _

_Trois âmes désespérées. _

_Trois esprits torturés. _

…

Harry suit son ami. Plus troublé qu'il ne se l'autorise. Les perles grises l'accompagnent toujours. Ce regard le gêne. Fait réagir son cœur. Mais il ne veut pas. Il refuse. Catégorique.

Et le coup lui échappe. La peur l'a à nouveau libéré. Il a traversé la légère distance qui les séparait. Il s'est arrêté.

_Regard haineux._

_Défi silencieux._

_Abandon rapide._

_A une peur protectrice._

_A une frayeur destructrice._

Draco encaisse le coup sans rien dire.

'Hais-moi…'

Ce n'est qu'un souffle mais ils sont trois à l'entendre.

Le silence se fait. Le blond relève la tête.

Et il répond.

Il frappe.

Insulte.

Blesse.

Encore.

Toujours.

Et pleure.

Intérieurement.

Nos deux amis le voient bien. Son visage est haineux. Ses yeux aussi. Mais son regard supplie.

C'est quand on sait qu'on voit.

Maintenant qu'ils savent, ils voient.

Leurs souvenirs, eux, ne voient rien et frappent. Insultent. Et blessent. Encore et toujours. Voulant défendre leur ami d'un serpentard plus que blessant. Et blessé.

o0o0o0o0o0o

Ron et Hermione s'en rappellent encore. C'est Dumbledore qui était intervenu. Hors de lui. Furieux. Surprenant tout le monde par son accès de colère inhabituelle. Mais il était allé trop loin.

La retenue, ou plutôt le mois de retenu, n'avait pas tardé à tomber. Et le professeur Snape n'avait pas hésité à proposer sadiquement une retenue de son choix.

A l'époque, les deux amis avaient été révoltés par l'injustice de cette retenue. Harry n'était pas le seul à s'être battu! Ce n'était pas normal que 'La Fouine' échappe à la punition.

Pourtant, maintenant, ils devaient bien avouer que Draco n'avait fait que répondre une fois de plus à une attaque inexplicable – pour les personnes extérieures – du brun.

o0o0o0o0o0o

Le souvenir est fini et ils se retrouvent projeté, cette fois, dans les cachots de Rogue. Ceux-là, Ron et Hermione les reconnaissent immédiatement.

'J'ai terminé professeur Snape' Sentiments haineux contenus.

'Bien. Vous pouvez y aller Potter, et au déplaisir de vous revoir.' Glacial. Comme toujours.

Mercredi après-midi. Fin de l'entraînement de Quidditch des Griffondors. L'attrapeur n'y est pas apparu. Harry vient de terminer l'une de ses retenues.

Il ouvre la porte, sort et ferme. Ou claque. C'est à voir.

Ron et Hermione l'attendent à l'extérieur.

'Ah ! Harry ! Tu as enfin fini.'

'Oui' Sans enthousiasme, le brun répond à son amie.

'Je t'avais dit qu'il l'avait fait exprès pour qu'Harry ne s'entraîne pas ! Il a attendu la fin de l'entraînement… Peuh ! Même comme ça tu battras la Fouine. N'est-ce pas Harry ?!

'Oui oui Ron… Oui oui'. L'entrain du Gryffondor n'est pas de mise à cet instant.

'Tiens ! Mais qui voilà. T'as vu Dray ? C'est le Balafré et ses chiens d'chasse !'

'Je ne suis pas aveugle _Parkinson_ ! Et je ne t'ai jamais autorisé à m'appeler ainsi. On n'est pas proche que je sache.'

'Mais on est amis !'

'Ça c'est toi qui l'dit... Alors Potter, cette retenue ?' Arrogance, mépris, sarcasme.

'Un charme de bien-être… Pourquoi ? Tu veux me remplacer ?' Rancœur seule. Et si perceptible.

'Ce serait avec plaisir, mais je préfère te laisser cette joie.' Une voie traînante, un sourire en coin méprisant. Rien d'anormal. Auparavant.

'… Tu es content maintenant.' Ce n'est pas une question. Une affirmation. Plutôt. Surtout.

'Mais bien sûr ! Quelle question.' Sourire sadique cette fois-ci. Toujours rien d'anormal.

Une blague. Juste une blague. Abandonnée avant la fin. Une nouvelle tentative d'humiliation vite avortée.

Et Harry se crispe. A nouveau. Plus que de raison. Mais pourquoi ? Tout est normal. Rien n'a changé. Ils sont ennemis et se détestent.

Mais Harry se crispe toujours. Faux espoir ? Malgré ses dire ?

Que penser de tout ça ?

Draco ne blaguait pas.

Les deux amis observateurs le savent.

Il ment seulement très bien. Et se cache aussi bien.

Mais ne sachant que l'aboutissement sans en connaître le chemin, ils se posent des questions.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

À suivre...

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

** Coucou .**

**Voilà le 5ème chapitre. Il a été long à venir, mais il faut dire qu'il m'a donné du fil à retordre après le premier souvenir...**

**Alors? Comment avez-vous trouvé? **

**TT … Une chtite review? **


End file.
